


Pokemon A Different Journey Unova Arc Adventures and Beyond

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Littlest Pet Shop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. Beauties Battling For Pride and Prestige

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met Cher,Moira and Mona. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. A Surface To Air Tag Team Battle

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday March the 1st 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Rocko and we met Soren. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. A Village Homecoming

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met Shannon and we helped her out. 

I defeated Drayden the Gym Leader and I got the Legend Badge. 

Ash Ketchum defeated Gym Leader Drayden and he got the Legend Badge. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Drayden Vs Iris Past Present and Future

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday March the 2nd 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We defeated the Gym Leader Drayden and we got the Legend Badge.

Crystal Miller,Jason,Jewel,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey. 

Iris defeated Drayden in a rematch and she got praised by him. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Team Eevee and The Rescue Squad

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met Davy and we met Virgil. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Unova League.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Curtain Up Unova League

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday March the 3rd 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Stephan defeated Radley and I defeated Laura Healey.

Lannah Cox defeated Jason and Crystal Miller defeated Jewel. 

Ash and Trip started their battle. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Mission Defeat Your Rival

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

Bianca,Cameron and Virgil defeated their opponents easily.

Mikael,Ultimo and Kendrick. 

Ash defeated Trip and Cameron defeated Bianca.

I defeated Lannah Cox and I found out that my friend Crystal Miller is my opponent. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Unova League.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Lost At The League

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday March the 4th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Ash defeated someone with Seth and I defeated Crystal Miller. 

Cameron,Stephan and Virgil defeated their opponents. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

Andrew the Axew got lost while playing and we found him with some wild Trubbish Pokemon. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Strong Strategy Steals The Show

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

Ash defeated Stephan and Cameron defeated Kenton.

Flora lost to Virgil and I defeated him.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Unova League.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Cameron's Secret Weapon

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday March the 5th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Ash Ketchum defeated Cameron and he found out that I'm the next opponent. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. A Unova League Evolution

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

I defeated Ash without having to switch out Laura the Lucario and I got the trophy. 

Stephanie evolved into Serperior and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Kalos Region Badges.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. New Faces Familiar Places

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday March the 6th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met up with Professor Juniper again and we met Nanette. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 12:50 pm. 

We're on the boat to Aspertia City and we're looking out at the ocean together. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. The Name's N!

Four hours later.

It's 4:50 pm.

Crystal Miller,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey met N Harmonia for the 1st time. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the cabins together and we're ready to win the Kalos Region Badges.

At 7:30 pm N Harmonia asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted.

At 8:30 pm N Harmonia and I started our family. 

At 11:30 pm N Harmonia exited the ship quietly and he didn't even say goodbye to any of us. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. There's A New Gym Leader In Town

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday March the 7th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 6:20 am.

We arrived at the Aspertia City dock and we exited the boat. 

Four hours and twenty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Cheren and we helped him out. 

I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw the baby bump on my tummy. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Team Plasma's Pokemon Power Plot

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met up with Looker again and we helped him out.

We met Colress for the 1st time and he was really surprised to see 4 Real World fallers. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again. 

Nurse Joy did an ultrasound on me and she dropped her wand after seeing 6 babies. 

Nurse Joy showed me all six babies on the ultrasound and I got really excited. 

Two sets of identical twins and one set of fraternal. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Kalos Region Badges.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. The Light Of Floccesy Ranch

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday March the 8th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Ellie and we met Travon. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

Ellie asked me what the baby's gender was and I told her that we're having six. 

Ellie was really surprised and she congratulated me. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Saving Braviary

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met up with N again and we helped him out.

We defeated Schwarz and Weiss. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again. 

I showed N the ultrasound and he saw six babies. 

Two sets of identical twins and one set of fraternal.

N Harmonia got really excited and he gently hugged me. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Kalos Region Badges.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. The Pokemon Harbor Patrol

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday March the 9th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Halsey and we helped him out. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

Nurse Joy did another ultrasound on me and she dropped her wand. 

Nurse Joy showed me the genders of our kids and I got really excited.

Five girls and one boy. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. The Fires Of A Red Hot Reunion

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

Ash got reunited with Charles and he sent Elijah back. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again. 

I showed N my brand new ultrasound and he saw the genders of our six babies. 

N Harmonia got really excited and he gently hugged me. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Kalos Region Badges.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Team Plasma's Pokemon Manipulation

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday March the 10th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met up with Looker again and we helped him out. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away.

N Harmonia was knocked out by the rampaging Haxorus Pokemon and he's badly injured. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Secrets From Out of The Fog

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met Anthea and we met Concordia.

Anthea and Concordia were really excited that I'm carrying their brother's children. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again. 

We defeated Neo Team Plasma and they got away. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Kalos Region Badges.

At 7:30 pm our six babies were born at 34 weeks and they're very healthy. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. Meowth,Colress and Team Rivalry

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday March the 11th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Colress helped James and Jessie out. 

We took the day off and we took care of the babies. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Kalos Gym Badges. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Ash and N A Clash of Ideals

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday March the 12th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We arrived at the White Ruins with Looker disguised and we saw the Neo Team Plasma Grunts.

We defeated the Neo Team Plasma Grunts and everyone got away. 

I defeated N Harmonia again and he gave me some $. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the White Ruins together and we're ready to win the Kalos Gym Badges. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. Team Plasma and The Awakening Ceremony

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday March the 12th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Ghetsis stole the Light Stone from N Harmonia my boyfriend and he set Reshiram free. 

Reshiram was really mad for being woken up from her sleep and she got turned evil by Colress. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. What Lies Beneath Truth and Ideals

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We defeated Neo Team Plasma and they got arrested. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again. 

N Harmonia proposed to me and I accepted.

Ghetsis didn't approve of the marriage and he got slapped by N Harmonia. 

N Harmonia and his sisters left. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Nuvema lab together and we're ready to win the Kalos Region Badges.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Farewell Unova! Setting Sail For New Adventures!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday March the 13th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 6:20 am.

We're on the boat going to Kanto and we're looking out at the ocean together. 

Gracie,Marina,Chelsea,Chloe,Mia and Nolan are fast asleep in their pumpkin seats. 

Four hours and twenty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We met Porter and we helped him out. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away. 

Porter met the six newborn babies and he fell in love. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. Danger Sweet As Honey

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We checked out the Honey island and we defeated the Beedrills. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the boat together and we're ready to win the Kalos Region Badges.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. Cilan and the Purrloin Witness

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday March the 14th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We met Mrs. Ripple and we met Mr. Shaw. 

Tedesco arrested Teaque and we got the stolen gem back. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Crowning The Scalchop King

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met Cadbury and we helped him out. 

Samuel evolved into Samurott and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. 

Ash won the competition and he got a trophy. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the boat together and we're ready to win the Kalos Region Badges.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. The Island of Illusions

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday March the 15th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We met Nurse Joy and we helped her out. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. To Catch A Rotom

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met up with Professor Oak again and we helped him out. 

Blythe and the ten miraculous users met Professor Oak. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the boat together and we're ready to win the Kalos Region Badges.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. The Pirates Of Decolore

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday March the 16th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We met Officer Jenny and we helped her out. 

Ash caught a nonshiny female Ducklett and he nicknamed the Pokemon Shannon. 

Ash caught a nonshiny male Octillery and he nicknamed the Pokemon Oliver. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. Butterfree and Me

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

Ash found a Wild nonshiny male Caterpie in the grass and he raised it into Butterfree. 

Ash got reunited with Braden and he recaptured the Butterfree Pokemon. 

Blythe captured the pink Butterfree and she nicknamed her Brynlee. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the boat together and we're ready to win the Kalos Region Badges.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. The Path That Leads To Goodbye

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday March the 17th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

Ash and Iris got into a huge fight on the island. 

Ash and Iris made up with each other. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. Searching For A Wish

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met Carlton,Gemma and Lotus. 

We met the Legendary Pokemon Jirachi and it granted Gemma's wish. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the boat together and we're ready to win the Kalos Region Badges.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. Capacia Island UFO

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday March the 18th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We found one Amulet Coin and the Beheeyem took it back. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. The Journalist From Another Region

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met Alexa and we helped her out. 

Ash won the Sumo Competition and he got a Focus Band. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the boat together and we're ready to win the Kalos Region Badges.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. Mystery on A Deserted Island

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday March the 19th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We visited the island and we saw the treasure. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. A Pokemon of A Different Color

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met up with Clair again and showed off her newly caught Shiny female Druddigon. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the boat together and we're ready to win the Kalos Region Badges.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. Celebrating The Hero's Comet

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday March the 20th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We stopped the Ghost Pokemon and we got ready for the comet shower. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep on the ship together and we're ready to win the Kalos Gym Badges. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	41. Go Go Gogoat

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday March the 21st 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We met Tony and we helped him out. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep on the boat together and we're ready to win the Kalos Gym Badges. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	42. Team Rocket's Shocking Recruit

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday March the 22nd 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

Evelyn got accused of attacking her friend Andrew and she joined Team Rocket. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away. 

Iris apologized to her Pokemon Evelyn and she got hugged. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	43. Survival of the Striaton Gym

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met up with Chili and Cress again.

Cilan defeated Morana and she let him keep the Pokemon Gym. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the boat together and we're ready to win the Kalos Region Badges.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	44. Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday March the 23rd 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

One hour and thirty minutes later.

It's 7:30 am.

We arrived at the Vermilion City dock and we exited the boat. 

Three hours and fifteen minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

Cilan and Iris got onto their trains. 

Cilan is visiting the Hoenn Region and he'll go fishing with Mr. Briney. 

Iris is visiting the Johto Region and she'll learn more about Dragon Type Pokemon with Clair. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	45. The Dream Continues!

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met up with Professor Oak again and he showed off Ash's Pokemon.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and everyone got away again. 

Delia saw my six babies and she fell in love with them. 

Delia asked me if she could watch over the babies and I said yes. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Kalos Region Badges.

The Chapter Ends and so does the series. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
